memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Pike (mirror)
|Born=2219 |Died=2262/2264/2266 |Temporal Displacement = |Affiliation=Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |FinalAssign=CO, |Rank=captain |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe, Christopher R. Pike (2219-2266) was a male who was a noted Imperial Starfleet officer in the 23rd century. History Captain of the Enterprise Christopher Pike was considered a pretty boy who had been pushed into the command track by Starfleet in order to put a positive face on the fleet. (TOS short story: "The Greater Good") Pike assumed command of the in 2251 after assassinating the previous Captain of the Enterprise, Captain . He would retain command for over a decade. (TOS novelization: Mirror, Mirror) In 2254, Pike and members of his crew got into a fight with warriors on . In retaliation, Pike bombarded the surface, destroying many Kaylar camps and religious sites. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) Later on, the Enterprise was lured to the planet by a distress call. Upon arrival, Pike was captured by the s, who intended to have him mate with so as to create a race of Terran slaves. However, Pike rejected Vina, refusing to mate with an "insipid human female." In response, the Talosians offered Pike his first officer and as potential mates. However, upon learning of the Terran Empire's fear of telepaths, the Talosians decided to release Pike, who would then act as their eyes and ears within the empire. The Captain would warn them should the empire ever choose to attack their homeworld. Not only did the Talosians maintain a telepathic link into Pike's mind once he left the planet, they also gave him the ability to create illusions, specifically the ability to maintain his youthful appearance in spite of advancing age, debilitation and his plunge into alcoholism. Upon returning to , Pike recommended to that Talos IV be quarantined; nevertheless, the Talosians did not trust him and considered the Captain to be weak and unsuitable for their purposes. (TOS short story: "The Greater Good") Death :Several contradictory accounts have been given for how and when Pike was assassinated by Kirk. Through a Glass, Darkly In 2262, Pike was killed by his first officer , who used the Tantalus field, which he had discovered while on a landing party in the looted laboratory of a dying alien scientist, to make him disappear and then assumed command of the Enterprise. (Decipher RPG module: Through a Glass, Darkly) The Greater Good In 2264, Kirk gathered information about Pike in order to assassinate him and gain command of the Enterprise. With the help of and , Kirk learned that Pike was under the influence of the Talosians. After acquiring the Tantalus device on the , Kirk used it to assassinate Pike and Number One, gaining command of the Enterprise for himself and the first officer's position for Spock. (TOS short story: "The Greater Good") Dark Victory In 2264, Kirk reported on board the Enterprise as Pike's new first officer, and would maintain that position for the next two years. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he finally had an opportunity to kill him. While out on patrol, the Enterprise encountered the vessel , commanded by Commander . Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent Kirk and a landing party over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology that he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. (TOS novel: Dark Victory) Following Pike's assassination, James T. Kirk became the captain of the Enterprise. ( ) Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Humans Category:Mirror universe Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet captains